Con tal de no perderte
by Clow reed1
Summary: Yami siente que en cualquier momento puedo perder el amor de su Hikari, que sería capaz de hacer para mantenerlo a su lado?... ACTUALIZADO! CAP 9... no tengo derecho a decir nada mas...
1. Un mago oscuro mas en tu baraja?

Con tal de no perderte  
  
Notas: yaoi... Yamixyugi. Ermm... Setox??????? Hmmm como lo dije alguna vez.. me hace mal escuchar cierto tipo de musica... aunque espero que les guste...  
  
Por Clow Reed  
  
-No te cansa todo esto?  
  
-Para nada... con tal de ayudarte a recuperar tus recuerdos, yo feliz  
  
-No tienes miedo de los que pasara después?  
  
-*pensando* Un poco... me acostumbre a tu compañía  
  
-Yo también *sonríe*   
  
Ambos Yugis sonríen cambiando el tema de conversación, las peleas que venían ahora desenredarían el misterio del pasado de Yami, algo que para el joven Yugi Motou era importante porque Yami era su amigo (junto con Jounoichi, Honda y Anzu) también debía contar a Bakura.  
  
En esos días Yugi estaba mas concentrado en los duelos con los enviados de Malik, quien aún no se hacía presente ante él... que cuando lo hiciera ya se encargaría de decirle unas cuantas cosas.  
  
-*suspira*   
  
-Que pasa Yugi? *Yami aparece preguntándole*  
  
-*mirando la carta del Mago oscuro* recordaba mi duelo con Arcana... *saca la otra carta del mago oscuro*  
  
-Te la quedaste? *Yami se sorprende*  
  
-*suspira* no lo pude evitar...  
  
Yugi mira ambas cartas y luego el aparato para los duelos, se preguntaba si sería necesario estar en un duelo para activarla... no sabía bien el porque, pero sentía que debía hablar con ambos magos oscuros  
  
-Veamos si funciona  
  
El pequeño Yugi acciona el aparato de duelo colocando las dos cartas en su posición, así ambos magos oscuros aparecen frente a él.  
  
-Ano... no se si podrán escucharme... pero tenía la necesidad de hablar con ustedes y agradecerles lo que hicieron  
  
-que paso con Arcana? *pregunta el mago oscuro de pelo Gris*  
  
-No lo se... *en tono triste* pero no pude evitar recogerte... lo siento...  
  
-No lo sientas tanto... *mirando a Yugi* que niño tienes por dueño... *suspira*  
  
-es buen chico... no lo menosprecies  
  
El mago oscuro de pelo gris mira al otro mago y luego a Yugi, debía agradecerle en cierto modo el que lo hubiera salvado de Arcana, a quien si bien seguía no sentía como su dueño... y quien sabe, no le vendría mal un cambio... mirándolo bien... no estaba del todo mal el "enano"  
  
-Por que te quedaste callado?  
  
-Ah! Por nada... *se inclina* gracias por salvarme de Arcana  
  
-*gota* de nada... *mirando al otro mago oscuro*  
  
-Uh?, yo no tengo nada que decir  
  
El pequeño duelista deja caer un gota de su cabeza, el nuevo integrante de la baraja sería alguien difícil de conocer  
  
-*Yami aparece* se te esta haciendo tarde Yugi, no debes acostarte?  
  
-De hecho... *bosteza*  
  
Antes de irse a la cama el chico saca las cartas y las deja en su baraja y el aparato en la mesa, luego de eso se acuesta dejando su rompecabezas del milenio en su mesita de noche  
  
Un poco mas tarde algo se mueve en la baraja de Yugi Motou, una de sus cartas estaba cobrando vida acercándose a su dueño.  
  
-*acomodándose* hmmm *despierta de Golpe* OO  
  
-*le pone un dedo en la boca* debí aprovechar ahora que te quitase el articulo del milenio... pequeño faraón   
  
-*en voz baja* Fa... faraón?  
  
-*sonríe* no me hagas caso... solo quiero agradecerte como se debe *acariciándole al mejilla*  
  
-*rojo* de que hablas?  
  
-Ya lo sabrás *lo besa*  
  
El mago oscuro de pelo gris sigue besándolo mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de su nuevo dueño, por otro lado Yugi forcejeaba cada vez menos.  
  
-Nmmm... Yamete... onegai  
  
-Doshite? *sonríe* si es tu primera vez sabre ser delicado o prefieres a otra persona?  
  
-*ROJO* QUE?... yo no... *mirando el rompecabezas del milenio*   
  
-Veo, veo... y yo que pensé que preferías a cierto mago oscuro pero es otra persona la que te quita el sueño  
  
-*aún rojo*   
  
-*lo besa tiernamente* sabes no eres nada divertido, pero no puedo hacerte nada... agradécele a tu ángel *le guiñe un ojo*   
  
-Uh?, ángel?  
  
-Eres un chico lindo, tierno e inocente... eso  
  
-*sonríe* Gracias... solo quiero ser tu amigo, eso es complicado?  
  
-*pensando* creo que no... solo que debo acostumbrarme   
  
-*gota* a propósito, como cobraste vida?  
  
-Eso es un secreto... pero no volveré a intentar nada malo. Lo prometo  
  
El Mago oscuro de pelo gris vuelve a su forma de carta dejando a Yugi un poco excitado y preguntándose como había cobrado vida  
  
-No me puedo quedar dormido... *mirando el rompecabezas* tu lo sabes?... Yami? *toma el articulo*  
  
-Me gustaría poder responderte pero mientras no recuerde se lo mismo que tu del duelo de mounstros  
  
-Lo entiendo... *suspirando profundamente*  
  
-Te sientes bien? *Yami lo mira*  
  
-Si...  
  
-La carta de Arcana... te hizo algo?  
  
-*rojo* descuida... *tapándose*  
  
-*se le acerca mas* no te creo... parece que te doliera algo  
  
-*suspira*  
  
-*lo abraza por detrás* pensé que confiabas en mi  
  
-Si... pero...  
  
-*susurrándole al oído* pero? *bajando la mano a la entrepierna de Yugi*  
  
-*sorprendido* Ya... Yami!!!  
  
-*tomándole el miembro antes de que se separe* dime? *cambiando la expresión de su rostro* ese mago oscuro te dejo con un problema o no?  
  
-Ah... si... pero... *apoyándose en Yami*  
  
-Pero? *masturbándolo lentamente* te quitare ese dolor nada mas...  
  
-*apretando las sabanas* Sigue... no puedo evitarlo  
  
-Te gusta? *acariciándole la punta del miembro*  
  
-*asiente*  
  
Así el habitante del Articulo del milenio sigue masturbando a su Hikari hasta conseguir que eyaculara, el pequeño Yugi solo suspira profundamente antes de quedarse dormido, Yami se limpia la mano lamiéndosela, mira a su Hikaru sonriendo para si acomodándolo de nuevo en la cama; alguien aparece detrás de Yami.  
  
-Bien hecho *Yami sonríe*  
  
-Eres todo un buen actor... *lo mira arrodillando*  
  
-Con mas respeto ante mi oíste? *lo mira de reojo* si no fuera por mi no estarías en esta baraja  
  
-Lo sé... solo que fue una delicia dejárselo listo... Faraón...  
  
-*sonríe* así me serás más fácil tenerlo como quiero y que nadie lo engañe  
  
-Supongo que con cualquiera se refiere a Kaiba mas que a nadie?  
  
-Supongo, mi Hikari es un chico deseable... pero así mato dos pájaros de un tiro  
  
-Como diga... *desapareciendo*  
  
Luego de esa corta conversación Ambos vuelven tanto a la baraja como al rompecabezas del milenio  
  
----------------- fin del primer cap --------------------------------- 


	2. practicando con Kaiba

Con tal de no perderte  
  
Notas: yaoi... Yamixyugi. Ermm... Setox??????? Hmmm como lo dije alguna vez.. me hace mal escuchar cierto tipo de musica... aunque espero que les guste...  
  
Por Clow Reed  
  
A la mañana siguiente Yugi despierta apresurado para dirigirse al colegio, con él, su articulo del milenio donde su mejor amigo, Yami se encontraba  
  
Eso si, el único problema para él era lo que había pasado la noche anterior... con el mago oscuro de Arcana y luego con Yami. Bastantes sentimientos encontrados, sentía algo especial por el habitante del articulo del milenio que poseía; era alguien que estaba en todo con él, iban creciendo juntos y para Yugi los primeros sentimientos de algo mas que amistad nacieron de la mano de Yami  
  
-*poniéndose frente a Yugi* Yugi?  
  
-Uh? *mirándolo* Jounoichi... *sonríe*  
  
-Te noto bastante ido... paso algo en el duelo con Arcana?  
  
-*le muestra la carta*   
  
-Ijole!! Otro mago oscuro  
  
-No lo pude evitar... *gota*  
  
-Y que harás?  
  
-No lo se, supongo que dejarlo aparte  
  
-Pero no serías mas fuerte con él?  
  
-Siento que sería traicionar a mi mago oscuro, además tengo a la maga oscura  
  
-Te lo pediría para mi pero mi mazo no es de su estilo ^^!  
  
-Descuida y gracias...  
  
Ambos duelistas continúan preguntándose que pueden hacer con esa carta. Una persona a lo lejos los observa mas bien a Yugi, Kaiba tenía sus ojos puestos en el pequeño duelista  
  
Horas mas tarde en una habitación oscura, el organizador de Battle city esperaba pacientemente  
  
-*abrazándolo por detrás* me extrañaste?  
  
-Un poco... no entiendo porque tienes que pasar pegado a ese chico  
  
-Porque o sino no tendría como venir a verte... o acaso no te gusta este cuerpo?  
  
-*sentándolo en sus piernas* si me gusta  
  
-*mirando el rompecabezas del milenio* donde estarás?... Yami... *se queda dormido*  
  
-Hmmm... Motto.. Kaiba...  
  
-Como puedes... ser tan buen actor?  
  
-Por que lo dices? *sentándose en el miembro de Kaiba* Hmm... que grande...  
  
-Tu Hikari sabe de esta personalidad?  
  
-Algo... anoche lo ayude...  
  
-*moviéndose* a que?  
  
-AhHHH... liberar tensiones *lo mira fijamente* con ayuda de una carta que recogió  
  
-El mago oscuro de Arcana?  
  
-Hai!!!!! *moviéndose desesperado*  
  
-*sonríe* piensas amaestrarlo?  
  
-Lo quiero para mi, acaso es mucho pedir? *abrazando a Kaiba*  
  
-Hmmmm... *eyacula*  
  
-Ahh.... *eyacula en la mano de Kaiba* adoro cuando haces eso  
  
-*levantándolo* a si? *metiendole un dedo en el ano*  
  
-AHHH....  
  
Yami y Kaiba sigues desatando su pasión mientras Yugi dormía profundamente. Casi en la madrugada el Faraón llega silenciosamente a su Articulo pero una carta rebelde lo esperaba  
  
- y tu que haces así?, si no te necesito no aparezcas  
  
-Cuando me darás lo que quiero?  
  
-Cuando tenga a mi lindo Hikari entre las piernas  
  
-*sonríe* como desee mi faraón...  
  
la carta rebelde vuelve a su forma original mientras el Faraón regresaba a su Articulo.  
  
-------------------- fin del segundo cap ----------------------------- 


	3. empiezan los problemas para Seto Kaiba

Con tal de no perderte  
  
Notas: yaoi... Yamixyugi. Ermm... Setox??????? Hmmm como lo dije alguna vez.. me hace mal escuchar cierto tipo de musica... aunque espero que les guste...  
  
Por Clow Reed  
  
-Oni-sama... acaso tu... estas enamorado de él?  
  
-Por que la pregunta Mokuba?  
  
-Solo te esta utilizando...  
  
-*le sonríe* esta es un sociedad... supongo... de alguna manera nos beneficia a ambos...  
  
-No entiendo en que puede beneficiarte tener sexo con él?  
  
-Yo tampoco... pero es entretenido... si no fuera por mi, no le habría resultado su jugada...  
  
-El de que una carta salga por si sola?  
  
-Sip... *tomando una copa de vino* ahora entiendo por que a Pegasus le gustaba tanto...  
  
-*gota*   
  
-No te preocupes... yo estaré bien... además...   
  
-Además?  
  
-Nada...   
  
Kaiba se retira de la sala de control de Battle city dejando a cargo como siempre a su hermano, como bien dijera Mokuba el no ganaba nada con ayudar a Yami aparte de buenas noches de placer... tarde o temprano el Gran Seto Kaiba sentiría la necesidad de algo mas que puro sexo.  
  
Por el otro lado de la moneda Yugi aún pensaba que hacer con el problema del mago oscuro de Arcana, pensándolo bien le caía bastante bien pero... solo se sonrojaba de solo pensar lo que había pasado anteanoche... así que frente al rompecabezas del milenio llamo a Yami para preguntarle su opinión  
  
-Que pasa Aibou? *se sienta frente a él*  
  
-Pues... me siento algo inquieto con lo que paso la otra noche, y quería preguntarte...  
  
-*sonríe*   
  
-*rojo* Ano... como empezar... verás...   
  
Yami mira fijamente a su pequeño Hikari sonrojarse con solo recordar lo que paso, para sus planes esto era provechoso y divertido a la vez.  
  
-Entonces? *lo mira* si no te sientes bien hablando del tema no tienes porque decírmelo  
  
-No es eso!... *apreta los puños* es que... *lo mira a los ojos*  
  
Por primera vez Yami vio temor en los ojos de Yugi, un temor proveniente de no querer ser herido al entregarse a alguien y por ese momento la mente del Faraón pensó en no seguir con sus planes para poseer completamente a su pequeño Hikari...  
  
-*le acaricia el pelo* No te preocupes Aibou... *suspira* es tarde así que duérmete...   
  
-Demo... *mirando el suelo* esta bien... creo que tienes razón... *poniéndose el pijama* oyasumi Mou hitori no boku...  
  
-Oyasumi Aibou...  
  
Yami observa a su Hikari hasta comprobar que se ha quedado bien dormido, de pronto una luz conocida lo hizo suspirar fastidiado  
  
-Que te dije?  
  
-de que habla?  
  
-*mirándolo* ahh... lo siento... pensé...  
  
-Que era el otro mago oscuro?  
  
-Si....   
  
-Que pretende con ese chico?... él solo lo quiere bien...  
  
-Que ternura...   
  
-Hablo en serio  
  
-Gomen gomen...  
  
-Nunca aprendió... lo que es el verdadero amor?  
  
-tu como mi guardaespaldas personal deberías saber mejor que nadie... tu mismo escuchabas mis gritos de auxilio cuando el maldito sacerdote osaba tocarme... y no hiciste nada  
  
-Pero esa no es razón para torturar a su Hikari  
  
-Y por esto le estas siendo mas fiel a el que a tu faraón?  
  
-El se ha ganado mi respeto  
  
-Solo estoy tomando la venganza que merezco... además Seto Kaiba lo hace mejor que el sacerdote...  
  
-Aún no entiendo como pudo terminar así... su Hikari no tiene la culpa de lo hecho en el pasado  
  
-*apreta los puños* Me amaste verdad?  
  
-*sorprendido* Uh?.... siempre lo admire... era un joven Faraón justo y bondadoso  
  
-Ese Faraón aún esta *lo mira* lo que pasa es que llego la hora de que me paguen lo que me hicieron...  
  
-Entiendo *se arrodilla* no puedo hacer nada mas que lo que diga  
  
-Uuuuuhhhhh *Apareciendo* la digna muestra de lealtad, aún así que el guardián personal del faraón fuera encerrado y destinado a ser una simple carta... que injusto no crees?  
  
-Silencio!, a ti no te he ordenado salir  
  
-Yo también pertenecí a la guardia imperial   
  
-*lo mira fijamente* tu eras el guardián del sacerdote verdad?  
  
-que buena memoria tienes... *sonríe*  
  
-Ya Basta ustedes dos...  
  
Yami les dedica una mirada amenazadora a ambos magos los cuales desaparecen, El faraón mira detenidamente a su Hikari, no tenía muchos motivos para condicionarlo; pero su miedo mas grande era que Yugi creciera, se enamorara de otra persona ya que el solo era un espíritu.   
  
Acurrucando en su cama Yugi sollozaba en silencio por la inseguridad que su Yami demostraba. El lo quería mucho y habían sido demasiadas las veces que había quedado demostrado que el que su Yami desconfiara aún... lo dejaba desconcertado  
  
Continuara... 


	4. El mail de los problemas

** Con tal de no perderte  
Notas: yaoi... Yamixyugi. Ermm... Setox??????? Hmmm como lo dije alguna vez.. me hace mal escuchar cierto tipo de musica... aunque espero que les guste... **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Ya casi pasada la medianoche una figura aún permanecía en Kaiba Corp, bueno para él era costumbre el quedarse hasta tarde pero por trabajo, ahora solo se encontraba sentado en su sillón pensando mientras miraba Cuidad Domino. Recordando constantemente la charla de Mokuba luego de que Yami se fuera... Amor?, que significaban esas palabras para la Gran cabeza de Kaiba Corp?**

**- No se por que el tema me esta molestando mas de lo habitual... es decir algún día me enamorare...**

***suena la alerta de Mail nuevo***

**- Uh? *mirando su Pc* Bah? *abriendo el Mail*   
- /Se que hace bastante tiempo que no hacemos negocios Kaibaboy... pero no pudo dejar la oportunidad de ofrecerte una nueva alianza esta vez completamente legal y transparente...\  
- Pegasus debe pensar que estoy loco o desesperado...  
- /Si quieres saber los detalles con gusto podemos organizar una reunión en Japón, se hará como gustes... Atte y esperando respuesta Pegasus J. Carwford\  
- *cerrando la ventana* Negocios... Bah...**

**Kaiba apaga su Pc retirándose algo indiferente a la propuesta de Pegasus, desconfiaba con justa razón. Llego a su mansión y se retiro inmediatamente a su habitación.**

**La mañana siguiente fue algo ajetreada para Yugi y cia , una prueba en la escuela, una tarde mas de duelos; durante las clases Seto se encargo de responder el Mail de Pegasus, sabía que si Mokuba se enteraba sería un preocupación innecesaria.**

**- Listo... espero que esto no me traiga mas problemas  
- Que cosa Kaiba-chan? *Yami sonríe apoyado en el escritorio*   
- Un negocio *cerrando la ventana* por que siempre entras sin avisar? *lo mira de reojo*  
- Por.... que... *se le acerca abrazándolo* me gusta ver tu cara de sorpresa *se le sienta en las piernas besándolo con pasión*  
- *responde* Aún no entiendo como puedes materializarte   
- Me aprovecho, lo único que hago es bloquear los recuerdos de mi Aibou tomando el control de su cuerpo *abrazándolo*  
- *lo sienta en el escritorio* cerraste con seguro?  
- Si... *lo mira* así que aprovecha que es el horario de colación en tu empresa...  
- *se le acerca levantándole la polera* sabes elegir el momento  
- *apoyándose en el escritorio* obvio... Hayaku... Kaiba...  
- Hoy andas con mas prisa *abriéndole los pantalones, le saca el miembro lamiéndolo*  
- Algo... aaaahhh... *echándose hacía atrás*  
- No entiendo por que no lo pides a Yugi que haga esto *masturbándolo*  
- No hasta que me sea posible sentir sus manos como el siente las mías... *suspira*  
- Como digas... *metiendose el miembro de Yami a la boca*  
- AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Se...to... *abre las piernas* Mooo...tto...  
- *se acomoda y sigue mamando*  
- *tirandose encima del escritorio* Seee...tooo.... *se mete un dedo en el ano desesperado*  
- *sonríe* veo que estas mas caliente que de costumbre  
- Mas o menos... *se baja del escritorio dándole la espalda a Kaiba* ahora si... *le sonríe* prepárame  
- Ok... *comienza a lamerle el ano masturbándolo al mismo tiempo  
- Hmmm.... *Yami sonríe* así... que bien... Seto--- *moviéndose al rimo*  
- *le mete dos dedos con fuerza*   
- OO!! *arqueándose*  
- *abriéndole el ano con los dedos sin dejar de masturbarlo* mejor?  
- Hiidoiii... voy... a...  
- *lo da vuelta mamandole el miembro con fuerza*  
- SETO!!!!!! *grita eyaculando*  
- Hmm? *lo mira sin dejar de mamar*  
- *temblando* eso... fue... genial...  
- *sentando en el suelo* te gusto?  
- *acercándose a la entrepierna de Kaiba* mucho, como podría agradecerte?  
- Como quieras *lo mira*  
- *abriéndole el pantalón* permiso... *le saca el miembro comenzando a lamerlo***

**Así Yami comenzó a pagar las atenciones que Kaiba le había dado, en tanto el joven dueño de Kaiba Corp pensaba en otras cosas aparte del placer que el Faraón le proporcionaba. Minutos mas tarde y ya estando solo, un sonido familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.**

**- /Me alegro de que hayas aceptado la posibilidad de hacer negocios, beneficiara a ambas empresas te lo aseguro, reserve una habitación en el Hotel mas cercano a Kaiba Corp; llegare mañana por la mañana y espero que aceptes cenar conmigo... Atte Pegasus\  
- Que demonios le pasa a este tipo??!! *suspira* cálmate Seto solo tienes que hacer negocios con él... es una simple cena de negocios...**

**Continuara..**

**Notas: MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Que pasara en la cena de negocios entre Kaiba y Pegasus!!??... XDDD **

**  
**


	5. Reunion de negocios?

** Con tal de no perderte  
Notas: yaoi... Yamixyugi. Ermm... Setox??????? Hmmm como lo dije alguna vez.. me hace mal escuchar cierto tipo de musica... aunque espero que les guste... **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Todo el día siguiente Kaiba deducía los pro y los contra del negocio, cada receso revisaba por si llegaba algún mail con la dirección del hotel donde se hospedaría el dueño de Ilusiones industriales. También se preocupaba de que Mokuba no se enterara de eso, no quería causarle preocupaciones innecesarias.**

***suena el timbre***

**- POR FIN!!!! *Jounoichi se estira*  
- *gota* cualquiera diría que odias las clases Jounoichi-kun  
- *Honda aparece abrazando del cuello a Jounoichi* Como no las va a odiar si solo tiene cabeza para los duelos...  
- Oniisama!!!! *Mokuba entra en la sala* estas listo?  
- *cerrando su laptop un poco nervioso* Si.. *se pone de pie*  
- Pasa algo Oniisama? *Mokuba lo mira extrañado*  
- No...   
- *Yugi sonríe* hola Mokuba-kun ^^  
- Hola Yugi ^^  
- Vamonos Mokuba *Kaiba del salón sin mirar a nadie*  
- Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhh....   
- Juonouchi-kun... *Yugi le toma el brazo*  
- *saliendo con Mokuba*  
- *suspira* Genios...  
- no busques mas problemas con el por favor...  
- *caminando por los pasillos* Ano... Oniisama?  
- Dime?  
- Por que te cuesta tanto ser amable con ellos?  
- *lo mira con ternura* sabes que no llegue a donde estoy por nada...  
- lo se...  
- Hoy no llegare a cenar, tengo una cena de negocios  
- Bueno... *subiendo a la limosina*^**

**Mientras Mokuba se iba a la mansión Kaiba, Seto aprovechaba de ir a su compañía y preparar para luego la reunión con Pegasus en la noche**

**  
- Kaiba-sama... ya llegamos  
- Hai... *bajandose* no me esperes  
- Como diga kaiba-sama**

**La limosina se va dejándolo en las puertas de Hotel, como siempre entro yendo directamente al restauran del recinto, pregunto por la reservación a nombre de Maximilium Pegasus, el mesero lo llevo a un cuarto dentro del mismo recinto**

**- Uh?  
- *entrando* me tome la libertad de reservar esta parte del restauran para reuniones privadas *se le acerca* espero que no te moleste.... Kaibaboy...  
- Hmm.. *sentándose*  
- *se sienta también* bueno quieres algún aperitivo? Pide lo que quieras  
- un Wisky no me vendría mal  
- Como guste *el mesero se va*  
- *tomando vino* gustos muy buenos o no?  
- Algo, cuando te acostumbras a hacer cenas de negocios...  
- De hecho.. *sonríe*  
- Podemos ir al grano?  
- Primero disfrutemos de la cena o tienes algún inconveniente  
- *un poco nervioso* no, para nada... **

**Ambos se relajan y disfrutan de la cena. Luego tocaron los temas por los cuales Kaiba estaba ahí, en todo momento Pegasus no de observarlo y admirarlo desde su torneo en la Isla de los duelos, no, desde antes de eso le había estado siguiendo el rastro, si bien la primera asociación no había sido directamente con él, con todo gusto volvía a hacerlas de nuevo personalmente con el dueño de Kaiba Corp.**

**- Y bien? *viendo la carpeta* es de tu gusto?  
- Bastante... *lo mira de reojo* me puedes responder una pregunta?  
- Claro  
- Por que esa insistencia en volver a hacer negocios con Kaiba corp?  
- Es la empresa mas prestigiosa en Japón, y la única que es compatible con mi empresa, te diría que están hechos el uno para el otro *lo mira alzando la copa*   
- *sonrojado* no digas estupideces quieres?   
- *sonríe* discúlpame... pero si he de serte sincero es lo que humildemente pienso , además de mi sincera admiración por tu gestión en Kaiba Corp   
- Hmmm... *tomando un sorbo de vino* lamentablemente tengo que consultarlo con el resto de la junta  
- Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, estaré en Japón alrededor de una semana, me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver   
- Para que? *lo mira serio*  
- *gota* Nada nada... lo siento si te incomode, solo me agradaría conocer otra faceta de Seto Kaiba   
- No gracias, y si ya aclaramos las cosas me gustaría ir a descansar  
- Es cierto... deber ir a la escuela mañana *sonriendo***

**Con su sonrisa Pegasus llama al camarero para pagar la cuenta mientras Seto guardaba la información del trato propuesto. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando el líder de Ilusiones industriales se acerco por detrás**

**- *susurrándole al oído* Fue un gusto cenar contigo Kaibaboy...  
- *se pone de pie asustado volteando un poco de Vino* K´SO!!!! *sonrojado*  
- ups!.. lo siento...   
- será mejor que me valla... le pediré a mi sirvienta que lo lave  
- Ano...  
- Ni lo pienses... *lo mira molesto* tengo que llegar a mi casa... *se retira*  
- *viéndolo irse* ha cambiado bastante... *sonríe***

**Kaiba llamo un taxi para llegar a su casa, maldecía su suerte por lo de la copa de vino pero llegando la mandaría a lavar; por otro lado estaba pensando mucho en el dueño de Ilusiones industriales mas que en el trato que le propuso... y todo por culpa de las palabras de Mokuba **

**- *bajándose* Gracias...*entrando a la mansión* por que demonios me tiene que preocupar enamorarme?... el amor no me va a dar de comer...**

**Con un suspiro Seto siguió caminando por la mansión hasta llegar a su habitación**

**Continuara..**

**Notas: X3 ahora por lo menos ya empiezan a sospechar quien le dará su lección a mi querido Setito ^^ que pasara por otro lado con la relación YamixYugi? Veanlo en el prox cap!!!!**

**  
**


	6. NO QUIERO VERTE!

** Con tal de no perderte  
Notas: yaoi... Yamixyugi. Ermm... Setox??????? Hmmm como lo dije alguna vez.. me hace mal escuchar cierto tipo de musica... aunque espero que les guste... **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Mientras en una tienda de juegos Yugi miraba el techo pensando. Yami aparece sentándose en la cama**

**- Pasa algo Aibou?   
- *lo mira* te puedo preguntar algo?  
- Claro... *un poco nervioso*  
- Te es posible ocupar mi cuerpo cuando quieras y que yo no lo sepa?  
- *mas nervioso* Por que la pregunta?  
- *lo mira fijamente* solo dime la verdad  
- *mirando a otro lado*   
- *sintiendo como las lagrimas salen de su rostro* fuiste capaz de hacerlo? Como pudiste!!! Confié en ti  
- Ai.. bou... lo siento... yo...  
- No quiero escucharte... ni quiero pensar en lo que haz hecho con un cuerpo que no te pertenece... *se saca el rompecabezas del milenio* quiero estar solo...**

**El Hikari se aleja de su Yami saliendo de su casa para tomar un poco de aire, como le había dicho a su espíritu no tenía intenciones de saber que cochinadas fue capaz de hacer el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio con su cuerpo, aunque no le era tan difícil deducirlo considerando que mas de alguna vez casi no pudo levantarse de la cama por lo cansado que se sentía... no quiso desconfiar de Yami... que error había cometido.**

**La pena le embargo mas de lo que pensaba, caminando por las calles de cuidad Domino de noche, cosa que no era del todo seguro, sin contar con el frío que hacía por esos días...**

**- Debí sacar algo para abrigarme... Mou hitori no boku... *suspira* que voy a hacer?  
- Uh? *mirando a Yugi*  
- *chocando* Gomen... *mirando* Pe... gasus?  
- Yugiboy... *mirándolo fijamente* que pasa?  
- Nada... que haces aquí?   
- Negocios... te sientes bien?  
- *comenzando a llorar* no...  
- *gota*  
- *temblando* no...  
- *en tono preocupado* te puedo ayudar en algo?  
- Solo quiero estar solo...  
- No lo creo... *le toma el brazo*  
- *se le suelta* NO!!!... no me toques... estoy.... sucio... *llorando desconsoladamente* confiaba en el... por que... **

**Yugi comienza a temblar mas fuerte poniendo al dueño de Ilusiones industriales mas preocupado, de repente el chico se desplomo.**

**- Bueno... si no es por las buenas... *tomándolo en brazos* Bah!... su articulo del milenio?  
- Mou... hitori... no boku... Doshite.... *balbuceando*  
- Ya veo... *suspira***

**Relajadamente Pegasus se lleva al chico a su hotel, tanto tiempo había pasado desde el Reino de los duelos y había cambiado bastante, Bakura le había quitado el ojo del milenio por lo cual había estado un tiempo en el hospital y ahora un ojo de vidrio ocupaba el lugar que dejo el articulo.**

**El dueño de Ilusiones Industriales dejo al pequeño Yugi acostado en su cama; supuso que cuando despertara necesitaría algo caliente y un calmante.**

**- *sentado al lado del chico* Quien lo pensaría... pero en el fondo es buen chico... *sonríe*  
- *apretando las sabanas* MOU HITORI NO BOKU!!! *despertando* OO!  
- Pensé que demorarías mas en despertar...  
- Que hago aquí? *lo mira asustado*   
- No te pongas nervioso, te encontré en la calle y te desmayaste   
- *cambiando la expresión de su rostro* es cierto...  
- Pedí un poco de té para que te relajes...  
- Por que eres tan amable?  
- Ya no soy el mismo de antes... *saliendo de la pieza* si quieres hablar... escucho Yugiboy**

**Yugi realmente se sorprende por el comportamiento de Pegasus, había cambiado tanto. Es cierto... todos habían cambiado desde el fin del torneo en el reino de lo duelos**

**- *abrazando sus rodillas* Que voy a hacer?  
- *entrando* primero que nada tomarte este té... *dejándolo en el velador*   
- Domo *tomando la taza* y que te ha traído a Japón?   
- Negocios... retomando negocios con Kaiba Corp  
- Vaya... *tomando un sorbo*   
- Te peleaste con el espíritu del rompecabezas?  
- ...  
- ok, tomate el té y luego te duermes ne? *Se pone de pie*  
- Él... ocupaba mi cuerpo para cosas no muy decorosas...   
- Ano... si no quieres no tienes que contarme  
- No puedo quedarme con esto para mi solo... no lo soportaría   
- Es raro en el no crees?  
- No quiero saber los detalles... *se abraza*  
- Nunca has hecho el amor?  
- *sorprendido*   
- por tu cara creo que no, y que además estas enamorado de Yami...  
- Una vez... el me toco... *ROJO* y lo que mas me duele es eso... estar enamorado de él  
- *pensando* ya veo... *sonríe* duerme... tal vez consultándolo con la almohada encuentres la solución   
- Con razón... a veces Kaiba-kun me miraba con esa expresión...  
- Kaibaboy?   
- *se termina su té dejándolo en el velador* mejor no pienso en eso... de todas maneras tendré que pedirle explicaciones mas adelante  
- *suspira* que duermas bien Yugiboy**

**Pagasus dejo al chico durmiendo tranquilamente, como por suposición Yami sabía que su Hikari no estaba en malas manos, aún no había cortado su conexión mental y pudo deducir cuan mal le había hecho saber la verdad.**

**Continuara...**

**Notas:   
Clow: uf!!! Otro cap mas, creo que este fic me dará largo  
Kero: QUE fic no te da para largo?  
Clow: me gusta desarrollar bien las historias algún problema?  
Kaiba: yo tengo uno!!  
Clow: ....   
Kaiba: no quiero hacer yaoi con el *indicando a Pegasus*  
Clow: por que? Si a mi me cae bien ^^   
Pegasus: Yes!!! Oh Kaibaboy no me niegues!!! Además no hay ningún fic de nosotros!!!  
Kaiba: será por que tienes un esposa?  
Clow: ^^! De hecho esta muerta  
Kaiba: # te va a venir a tirar de los pies...  
Cecilia: yo?... por que?... ·_·?...   
Pegasus: ^\\\ creo que mi esposa se hizo yaoi fan por juntarse mucho con Clow-san...  
Cecilia: *sacando fotos* eh?... jejejej... *escondiendo la cámara fotográfica*  
Clow: OK OK!!!! ALTO!!!! Pondré orden.... además el próximo cap será mas en Yugi con Yami.... ya los tenía abandonados...  
Yami: déjalo así mejor!!!   
Clow: no quieres que Yugi-chan te perdone?  
Yugi: MOU HITORI NO BOKU!!!!! TT^TT  
Yami: ^^!  
Clow: bien... los espero en el próximo cap!!!**


	7. una mañana diferente

** Con tal de no perderte  
Notas: yaoi... Yamixyugi. Ermm... Setox??????? Hmmm como lo dije alguna vez.. me hace mal escuchar cierto tipo de musica... aunque espero que les guste... **

**Por Clow Reed**

**  
La mañana siguiente fue uno lleno de cosas nuevas, y de hecho Yugi despertó sintiéndose mejor que el día anterior pero consciente de que las cosas debía solucionarse; antes de que Pegasus entrara o si quiera se diera cuenta de que el Chico había despertado Yugi tendría una visita sorpresa...**

**- *apareciendo* Buenos días...   
- Mago oscuro?... *se restrega los ojos* como...  
- Supongo que es muy largo de explicar... me preocupaba saber su condición  
- me siento mejor gracias... y si te refieres a lo que paso con...  
- El faraón?... creo que debe entenderlo... si es que se puede... él solo tiene miedo...  
- Miedo? *abrazando sus rodillas*  
- si... su vida anterior no fue de las mejores... el sacerdote... bueno... como decirlo...   
- Abusaba de el?  
- Hmmm.... *mirando a otro lado*  
- Entonces porque tenía... *sonrojado* Sexo con él?  
- es su manera de vengarse... supongo  
- Ano... menuda manera... podría haberme preguntado si quiera.... a propósito... si tu puedes salir... que paso con el Mago oscuro de Arcana?  
- de hecho no esta en su baraja... debe tenerlo en casa o en manos del Faraón  
- *suspira* como sea... tengo que enfrentarlo de todas maneras pero...   
- si no quiere verlo aún esta en todo su derecho  
- sabes... *sonriendo un poco* el dice que no puedo sentirlo, me refiero a físicamente...  
- es cierto...  
- *niega* algo que he comprendido a través de los meses con él es que todo depende de mi mente y la suya... la única vez que me ha tocado... *sonrojado* ni el mismo se dio cuenta de que me era posible sentir sus manos...  
- *gota* o sea... que puede materializarse frente a usted?  
- no me trates de usted...**

**La conversación fue interrumpida por el toque de la puerta, el mago oscuro desapareció dejando a Yugi solo, bueno no por mucho ya que el que tocaba la puerta era la persona que raramente le había dado su apoyo en los peores momentos.**

**- Ya te sientes mejor? *Pegasus lo mira*  
- Hai... *sonríe* gracias... que rara es la vida no?  
- Algo... pedí que te trajeran desayuno pero por la hora ya no alcanzas a asistir a clases, no quise despertarte...  
- Descuida hoy quiero pensar un poco... gracias de nuevo...   
- No hay de que Yugiboy... *sonríe***

**Por otro lado en la escuela de Yugi, los chicos se preguntaban que habría sido de él... era muy raro que faltara a clases sin haber llamado a alguno de ellos, es mas, la sorpresa fue doble ya que el gran Seto Kaiba tampoco había hecho aparecer su humanidad por el colegio, siendo la oportunidad de Jyounochi de empapelar la sala en bromas para el chico.**

**- que valiente no?, haciendo las bromas cuando el objeto de ellas no esta?  
- Oo!!!! *dándose vuelta* Mokuba?  
- *sonríe al estilo Seto* buenos días ^^  
(N/A: cual es ese estilo?... XDD ni yo lo se... pero debe dar mucho miedo...)   
- no vuelvas a hacer eso pequeñín oíste?  
- Basta Jyounochi, no te vas a medir con un niño o si?... *Anzu se acerca*   
- En todo caso, es raro que tu hermano no este en clases...  
- Tiene asuntos mas importantes que atender que estar en el colegio... ^^! De todas maneras se no perderá de mucho**

**Mokuba les sonríe antes de marcharse a su salón, como el hermano menor de Seto decía en ese momento su hermano planteaba la proposición de la alianza con Ilusiones industriales, a la que la mayoría de los directivos no desagrado, era obvio, sacarían buenos provechos de esa nueva alianza.**

**Luego de 2 horas de discusión se aprobó la propuesta hecha, aunque con algunas variaciones que Kaiba debería volver a conversar con Pegasus para volver al consejo... otra vez hablar con él... un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda**

**Un celular sonó en el cuarto del dueño de Ilusiones industriales**

**- Oh!!! Kaibaboy...  
- Uh? "Kaiba-kun?"  
- Que bien!!! Aja... a las 8? Entonces te estaré esperando *Pegasus sonríe* preparare la misma habitación **

**Yugi mira la conversación entre Pegasus y Kaiba, tenía la sensación de ver como estaba el Gran Seto Kaiba hablaba, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ampliamente hasta casi empezar a reírse, el dueño de Kaiba Corp oyó la risa preguntando a Pegasus si estaba solo.**

**- Erm... bueno... no estoy solo... Yugiboy esta...**

**Lo próximo en oirse fue el tono del teléfono, Pegasus mira a Yugi, el chico lo quedo mirando con cara de pregunta.**

**- Me colgó... *Pegasus se encoge de hombros*  
- *gota***

**En el otro lado del teléfono Seto aún miraba el aparato cayendo en cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer, le había colgado a Maximilium Pegasus, con quien solo estaba hablando de negocios por el solo hecho de que le había dicho que Yugi estaba con él... momento? En todo caso, por que demonios la importaba eso?, habría pasado algo entre Yami y Yugi?**

**- Soy tan estúpido... debí preguntarle... lo mas probable es que hayan peleado Yugi y Yami. El chico lo había descubierto todo.**

**Por otro lado Yami aún estaba dentro del rompecabezas, no tenía gran motivo para salir, debía pensar como iba a lograr el perdón de su hikari, estaba recibiendo su castigo por la soberbia que había guiado sus pasos.**

**- "fui un egoísta... Aibou... te extraño..."  
- su mago oscuro se lo dijo, con lo que estaba haciendo tarde o temprano lo iba a perder  
- "Callate!!!, no te he dado el permiso si quiera de salir..."**

**El mago oscuro de Arcana lo mira fijamente, acercándose ya que había entrado al cuarto de Yami en el rompecabezas. Sin darse cuenta Yami vio como aquel mago oscuro le tomaba las manos botándolo al suelo.**

**- "que demonios crees que haces?"  
- tomar lo que me pertenece, te dije que tengo que recibir mi paga...**

**continuara...**

**Notas: =3 por fin recibió su merecido... je je... **

**  
**


	8. el castigo de Yami X3

**Con tal de no perderte  
Notas: yaoi... Yamixyugi. Ermm... Setox??????? Hmmm como lo dije alguna vez.. me hace mal escuchar cierto tipo de musica... aunque espero que les guste... **

**Por Clow Reed**

- **Mou Hitori no boku...**

- **Uh? Yugiboy...**

- **Mi pecho.... tengo un presentimiento...**

- **lo mira fijamente que pasa?**

- **Lo sentí.... algo le paso... Dios....**

**Pegasus vio como el pequeño Yugi salía corriendo tras el espíritu del rompecabezas. Llego a su casa entrando rápidamente a su habitación, el articulo aún estaba en el mismo mueble donde lo había dejado, entonces Yami debía estar en su cuarto... con determinación se puso de nuevo el articulo que cambio su vida en 360 grados... volviendo a tener la conexión con el habitante de aquel objeto.**

- **Mou hitori no boku... Yugi entra al cuarto de Yami**

- **Uh? Yami se cubre sin mirar a Yugi**

- **Mou hitori no boku...**

**Yugi lo observa con detenimiento, había algo raro en el y al intentar acercarse tropezó con restos de ropa que lo alertaron de sobremanera, ya que Yami no solía dejar la ropa en el piso y menos hecha pedazos...**

- **Yugi se acerca a Yami sacudiéndolo MOU HITORI NO BOKU!!!! Que paso!!!? Por que estas así!!?**

- **sollozando nada...**

- **entonces por que no me miras...**

- **mirándolo que quieres ver?, mi castigo por haberte mentido?, lo que recibí por haber planeado todo esto para condicionarte?**

- **sorprendido por que? con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que te hice?**

- **Nada... acariciándole la mejilla nada.... solo... quererme... amarme...**

- **No tenías por que planear nada... si tan solo...**

- **Tan solo que? Yami lo mira**

- **Me lo hubieras pedido... tenías miedo a que no sintiera?**

- **Asiente**

- **y acaso no sabes... mirando el suelo que si lo deseas con pasión... podrías materializarte?**

- **Como lo sabes?**

- **Ishizu me enseño... tratando de sonreír y ese día que tu... que el mago oscuro de Arcana me tocaron... pensaba decírtelo... **

- **Soy un estúpido.... abrazándose las piernas como pude ser tan estúpido!!!!**

**El hikari solo lo observa para luego abrazarlo con ternura, Yami le contó todo lo que el mago oscuro de pelo gris le hizo comprendiendo que ese era su castigo. Yugi lo escucho atentamente, consolándolo, no lo podía evitar.... lo amaba con todo su corazón y por eso era capaz de perdonarlo...**

**Ya mas tranquilo Yugi pudo explicarle mejor lo que Ishizu le había dicho sobre el poder de materializarse por separado, prometiendo ir a verla uno de estos días. Por ahora debía asearse y ordenar que para eso quedaba bastante día aún.**

**El celular de Pegasus vuelve a sonar como a las 5 de la tarde, el dueño de Ilusiones Industriales sabía de antemano quien era sonriendo para si, contestando con su amabilidad ya casi acostumbrada.**

- **Algún problema Kaibaboy?**

- **No... y podrías dejar de decirme Kaibaboy...**

- **Me estas dejando llamarte Seto?**

- **sonrojado al otro lado del teléfono Ah!!! No.... solo Kaiba...**

- **y por que no Seto? Pegasus sonríe**

**Luego de una corta discusión Seto se rindió y le permitió llamarlo Seto y así para la reunión de esa noche ya podría empezar a haber mas confianza entre ambos empresarios.**

- **Estamos en la misma situación de la otra vez... ne?, Seto?**

- **comiendo si le agregas el _Kun _no me incomodaría...**

- **awww.... tomando un sorbo de vino te ves mas atractivo con esa expresión**

- **que demonios pretendes?**

- **Nada, te he expresado un millón de veces la admiración que te tengo... y que con el tiempo se ha ido convirtiendo en otra cosa...**

- **tragando saliva ya basta con decirme esas cosas...**

**Una sonrisa por parte de Pegasus y Kaiba pudo sentir como le transpiraban las manos, era la primera vez que su mascara se caía sin mas... Pegasus no había hecho nada, entonces por que tenía tantas dudas?, desde que Mokuba le había hecho esa simple pregunta todas sus convicciones habían ido desapareciendo para dejar en su lugar.... demonios.... ya ni el sabía...**

- **Te sientes bien... Seto-kun?**

- **nervioso Hmmm... lo siento, ya debo irme.... **

- **aún no hemos discutido los cambios del proyecto...**

- **"mierda..." es cierto.... abriendo la carpeta con nerviosismo bueno de todas maneras no son muchos los cambios...**

**Sintiendo como la mirada de Pegasus se mantenía al tanto de todos sus movimientos, Seto no pudo evitar sentirse mas nervioso y botar la carpeta junto con un vaso con agua... si en la anterior reunión solo se había manchado su camisa, ahora los desastres eran al por mayor; vaso quebrado, ropa manchada y carpeta inutilizada. Al parecer había otra razón a la cual echarle la culpa del nerviosismo de Seto Kaiba**

- **Seto-kun... Pegasus se le acerca no te ves bien...**

- **Solo estoy un poco mareado...**

- **entra un mesero disculpe... oí un vidrio quebrarse**

- **ayúdeme... el caballero se siente mal Pegasus sostiene a Seto**

- **como ordene... se le acerca tocándole la frente a Seto esta ardiendo en fiebre!!**

**Entre las voces de Pegasus y el mesero, Seto se sentía aún mas desfallecido, hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento, de inmediato el Dueño de ilusiones Industriales ordeno llevarlo a su cuarto; dos chicos en menos de una semana.... vaya viaje.**

**Continuara...**


	9. Las vueltas de la vida

**Con tal de no perderte  
Notas: yaoi... Yamixyugi. Ermm... Setox??????? Hmmm como lo dije alguna vez.. me hace mal escuchar cierto tipo de musica... aunque espero que les guste... **

**Por Clow Reed**

**Ya a altas horas de la noche Seto despierta un poco mareado aún, un techo desconocido pero que en cierta forma le recordaba a un hospital.... cuando sus oídos se agudizaron pudo reconocer el sonido de maquinas... lo que le confirmo, estaba en un hospital.**

**Trato de recordar lo último que había estado haciendo antes de aparecer ahí... estaba en una reunión con.... Pegasus... si... y...**

- **Que bueno.... Seto-kun, me tenías preocupado**

- ***mirando hacía el lado* Pegasus?**

- **Te desmayaste en plena reunión, tenías fiebre y te tuvimos que traer de urgencia...**

- **Mierda.. esto se venderá como pan caliente....**

- **Si quieres que nada pase... lo arreglare... **

- **Y por que demonios estoy aquí?**

- **El médico dijo que es un colapso nervioso además de una baja de presión.... y que necesitas por lo menos un mes de vacaciones...**

- **QUE!!!!! *sentándose en la cama* UN MES!!!! OLVIDALO!!! YO NO....**

- **Seto-kun!!**

**Pegasus llama a la enfermera y otro desmayo dejo a Seto Kaiba fuera de combate por lo menos hasta el otro día... el dueño de Ilusiones industriales se encargo de todos los detalles para que la noticia del desmayo del moreno no salieran a la luz. A la mañana siguiente un ramo de rosas rojas apareció junto a la cama del moreno.**

- **Ah... *mirando al lado* Flores?**

- **Buenos días.... *asomándose***

- **Pegasus...**

- **Si me vas a preguntar que te paso y por que estas aquí te lo explicare en pocas palabras... tuviste un colapso nervioso en plena reunión de negocios...**

- **Algo recuerdo de eso.... olvídenlo si creen que me tomare su quiera UNA semana de vacaciones**

- **Estas obligado a tomarte por lo menos esa semana, lo que te paso pudo haber sido peor**

- ***suspira***

- **o quieres morir y dejar a Mokuba solo?**

**Las ultimas palabras de Pegasus calaron hondo en el moreno, no podía dejar a su hermano solo... no podía fallarle en algo tan importante.**

- **Bien, creo que ahora podremos conversar mejor...**

- **Que mas tengo que hacer aparte de esas "vacaciones" por obligación?**

- **Tus exámenes están en proceso... yo creo que en cualquier momento entra el médico... pero mas te vale hacer caso, ne Seto-kun...**

- ***sonrojado* es cierto...**

- **uh?**

- ***mirando a otro lado* te permití llamarme Seto...**

**El médico entra cancelando cualquier intento que pudo haber pensado Pegasus por acercarse mas a Kaiba y juntos escucharon el diagnostico y tratamiento que el dueño de Kaiba Corp debería seguir.**

- **Veamos... Kaiba-kun, te salvaste por poco sabes?, un colapso nervioso con una baja importante de tu presión... has estado bastante tenso estos últimos días?**

- **Solo lo típico del trabajo...**

- ***suspira* considerando lo mal que te alimentas... es la tercera vez en un año... debería ordenarte mas de un mes de vacaciones, pero si te cuidas como debes con dos semanas será mas que suficiente...**

- **Yo me encargare de eso doctor...**

- **Ano...**

- **Soy Maximilium Pegasus, yo lo traje...**

- **Si lo conozco... le agradecería su ayuda ya que es de suponer que este chico no le dirá nada a Mokuba... otra vez...**

**Con la conversación entre el médico y Seto, Pegasus comprobó ciertas cosas ocultas del joven, una opresión en el pecho lo hizo salir a tomar agua. Ya para su regreso el médico se había ido y Seto dormía (según Pegasus) se acerco con cuidado mirando las facciones relajadas del chico; en verdad su admiración se había convertido en un sentimiento demasiado fuerte e incontrolable que produjo el cambio mas notable en la personalidad de Pegasus que sin mas se acerco hasta besar a Seto Kaiba.**

**Al sentir un suave calor en sus labios, el moreno abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose cara a cara con Pegasus, la sorpresa de su parte se manifestó como llanto. Algo que el dueño de Ilusiones Industriales observo atónito**

- **lo siento... *Pegasus trata de calmarlo* no creí que...**

- **cállate... por que demonios tenías que hacer eso**

- **yo... me gustas.... que mas puedo decir**

- **cualquier cosa menos una estupidez como esa...**

- ***suspira* lo siento...**

- **déjame solo... mandaste a buscar a Mokuba?**

- **Si, deje ordenado que le dijeran que habías salido fuera de la cuidad por un par de días... como le explicaras que debes tomar vacaciones?**

- **No lo se... me concuerdan con el termino de clases...**

- **Tienes suerte...**

- **Si... ahora déjame solo...**

**Pegasus no dijo ni una sola palabra mas, retirándose; había echado a perder la posibilidad de acercarse al joven.**

**Continuara...**

**NA: Me dio el bichito de continuar algunas cosas que tenia abandonadas, por lo demas este fic esta casi termimando pero en un cuaderno del cual debo pasar en limpio... XD probablemente este fic ya este en el cajon de los recuerdos...**


End file.
